Regression
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! SEQUEL TO RECONNECTION, AND TREQUEL TO RECOLLECTION. Rose moved back to New York, and is finally reunited with Jake. Can their relationship grow now that there are no distractions? Or will one tiny thing get in the way? R
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Regression**

**This is a sequel to ****Reconnection****, which would make this a trequel of ****Recollection****. Like I said before, this story might not make sense, if you never read the two stories before it. But if you haven't, you can probably catch on, really quick. **

**For those of you who asked at the end of Reconnection, 'What the heck does Regression mean?' you'll find out soon :P. And you never get the dictionary definition; I will clue you in on it, eventually.**

**Note: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. To bad though, because that would be totally awesome!**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

Our Story begins right where it we left off. Rose's parents decided that Hong Kong wasn't where they wanted to be. Especially after they learned about their daughter's past life, as a Huntsclan member. And after spending a day in New York, they are sure of the choice, they had made.

So that leads us into the current day, two weeks when Jake and Rose finally defeated the Huntsmaster. Rose and her family were gathered around a moving truck, in front of a house they just brought down the street from Central Park. Each of them, were taking turns carrying boxes and furniture into the house.

At the time, Jake and his friends were riding down the sidewalk. Since it was summer break, it was only normal to spend it everyday at the skate park. So they rid down the walkway this morning, to get to the park early.

"Hey Jakey, check out your new neighbors." Trixie said pointing to a moving truck in front of a house across the street to where they were currently at.

Jake looked over, and looked at it closely. Suddenly, Rose popped out of the moving van, and started to walk up the steps to her house. "Wait…that's Rose!" Jake said, stopping his wheels. He then shifted his board, and rode across the street, to say hi.

"Rose is here already!?" Trixie said. "How come you didn't tell us, Jakey?"

"I didn't know. Rose hasn't returned any of my phone calls lately…." Jake sighed. In his mind, he was wondering the same thing Trixie was.

Rose turned around, and dropped her box. "Jake…!" She said in an excited, yet stunned voice.

"Rose." Jake looked into Rose's eyes. But then his focus was back on the move. "You moved here already? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Rose went downward, to pick up her box. "Well it was going to be a surprise." A smile showed on her face. "My dad found this place just before we went back to Hong Kong. And it didn't take us long to pack, because most of our things weren't out of the box from the last time we moved."

"Hey Rose, nice seeing you again!" Spud waved at her, giving her a smile.

Rose started to walk slowly up to the stairs that lead to her house. "It's nice seeing you again too Spud, and Trixie."

Jake ran up in front of her, and grabbed the box. "Here, let me get that for you." He was trying to be a gentleman to her, as much as possible.

"No it's okay Jake; it's not that heavy…" Rose said, blushing.

Once Jake grabbed the box, the three noticed something different about Rose. "Hey Rose, what happened to your hand?" Trixie decided to speak out.

Rose lifted up her arm, to show a cast around her palm and wrist. This cast was over the hand that had her dragon birth mark. "Remember when I told you Jake about the time the Huntsman came to me in my dreams. Apparently when he grabbed my wrist, he sprained it. The doctor says I have to keep this on, for a couple of weeks."

Jake handed the small box to Spud, and dragoned up. He then went to the moving truck, and grabbed the giant sofa inside. "Come on; let's get this stuff into your house."

"No it's fine Jake; you guys really don't need to help." Rose pushed down her arms. Even though she needed the help, it was always nice to say no.

"It's the least we can do, with your hurt wrist and all…" Trixie said, going into the truck. The three headed into the empty house, and looked around.

Rose's mom jumped to the site of a dragon carrying her couch. But then she remembered about Jake, and that he was a dragon. Her shock expression was cleared. "Oh…Jake, it's you. Nice seeing you again!" She greeted her guest.

"It's nice seeing you to…Uhh…Rose's mom." Jake never learned what Rose's parent's names were.

"Please, call me Charlotte."

"Okay, Charlotte." Jake set the couch down, and returned back to human form. He then looked at the front door, to see Trixie and Spud entering. "These are my friends, Trixie and Spud. We're just helping you move in a few things…"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Trixie and Spud." She smiled, and then walked out of the living room, over to the moving truck. The three friends followed Charlotte, out of the house.

After Jake and Spud went and grabbed another box, Roxanne stepped out of the house. She stared at the strangers that stood in front of their home. But then she recognized one of these strangers, so she ran down the steps to greet him. "Hi Jake!!" She waved and gave out a flirty smile. Rose gave an evilly look, to her sister.

"Hey Roxanne," Jake waved back.

Roxanne stared at the two people that stood next to him. "Who's your friends?"

Rose jumped off the moving van, with a box in her hand. "Roxanne, this is Trixie and Spud, their old friends. Trixie and Spud, this is my twin sister, Roxanne." She introduced everyone.

About an hour later, Rose carried out a small box. "Well, that's the last one!" She cheered, as the whole family was tired of carrying out these boxes. "Thanks guys, for all your help."

"No problem. Well, it's getting late; me and Spud…have something we have to do." Trixie said.

Spud looked back at Trixie, with a weird face. "What, we didn't plan any-" Suddenly Trixie bashed her elbow, into Spud's side. Then she hinted over, to Jake and Rose, who both looked at the two as if they were crazy. Finally, Spud got the hint. "Oh yeah… see yah later guys." Trixie dragged Spud, and the two of them left.

Jake started to get a bit shy, now that Rose and he were alone. Suddenly, Rose grabbed his arm. "You want to see my room!?" She said, and then pulled him along back into the house.

They ran up the stairs, and entered through the first door on the right. Her room was all white, and had a pink bed. The rest of the stuff was still in boxes. Rose had second thoughts now, of taking Jake into this messy room. "It still needs…a little work." She admitted.

"It looks nice," Jake said, observing the whole scene. Then his eyes shifted on something, he didn't expect to see. On a corner next to her door, there was a folded up Huntstaff. "You're still going to keep that?" The site gave him the chills.

"Well yeah. What if you need help with… some dragon stuff…" Jake suddenly realized, Rose's plan.

"Rose, you can't come with me when I do dragon business. It's too dangerous, just look at your hand!" Jake gestured his arms over to Rose's wrist.

Rose held her arm up, and covered it up. "Its fine… and whatever you say isn't going to stop me. You need my help, and you know it."

Jake stopped his arguing. No use fighting with your girlfriend. Smart thing to do, was just to let her win. "Well I better get going. So you can…unpack the rest of your things. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jake pushed himself off of her bed. Rose got up, and stared at Jake. They gave each other a kiss, then Jake walked out of the door, and out of the house.

* * *

**Finally, Rose is back into Jake's life. But a new person has been added to the group, Roxanne. How can see get used to this, new lifestyle of dragons, and magical creatures:) Find out, next time!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Play

**I will comment on some of the reviews I got for this story so far:**

**Yes, I am making another one XD**

**And the reason why Roxanne was being 'flirty' to Jake was one, to tick Rose off. Two, she's jealous of Rose that she has a boyfriend, and a good one for that matter. And three, Roxanne is in love with ALMOST every guy she meets, so that's how she reflects on people. But it's nothing serious :)**

**  
Chapter 2: A Day of Play**

The next morning, Rose looked out her window to see the gang out once again. She put a backpack onto her shoulders, ran down her front steps, and greeted them.

"Hey Jake." Rose blushed at the site.

"Hey Rose," Jake responded. Trixie rolled her eyes, at the site of the two.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rose looked up at the beautiful afternoon sky. It was Monday, the start of a new week.

"Well, I have two things in mind, on what we could do…" Jake said, trying to be all...sly and cool.

Trixie ran in-between the two, and broke them up. "Oh no Jakey, you are not doing no 'lovey-dovey' stuff today. If you have forgotten, Spud and I, are still here."She shifted her arms at Spud.

"Yes Rose!!" Roxanne yelled from the front door. She walked down the stairs, to join the gang. "If we are twins, we have to do everything together. So you can't just ditch me, for…_Jake_."

Jake entered to the front of the group and spreaded out his arms. "I know guys, I was just kidding." Jake tried to fake it. Under Trixie's breathe; you could hear her say, 'mmhhmmm'. "How about we all go to the skate park?"

"Already." "Sounds good to me." The people let out. Everyone was excited to do some skate boarding, except one person.

"Skate boarding!?" Roxanne let out. She had never actually been on a skate board, let alone ride one.

Rose put an arm around her sister's neck. "Come on Roxs, it will be fun!"

"Rose, we have never skate boarded in our lives!" She added.

"Actually, I did a bit of snow boarding back at the Huntsclan, but it's the same thing."

"Snow boarding!?" Roxanne let out. "I haven't done either! I don't even know how to get on a board!?" She started to panic. Roxanne always freaked out, about getting hurt.

Spud moved to the other side of the sidewalk, over to Roxanne. "Don't worry, Spud will teach you how to skateboard." He said.

Roxanne still had that worried expression, even after Spud's comforting words. "Umm...okay…" She tried to keep calm.

Soon the group entered into the skate park, to see it totally empty. Rose and Roxanne borrowed some rental skate boards (**do they even have rental skateboards? Oh well**) and headed into the park. The five of them climbed up onto a ramp and got ready to dive in.

"Are you sure, this is safe?" Roxanne stared at the bottom of the ramp. She was terrified more than ever.

Rose jumped onto her board. "Come on stop bein' a baby." She slowly went down the ramp, and went up and down and stopped herself at the bottom of the ramp. "See, that's it."

Putting her board down on the ramp edge, Roxanne set a foot onto it. She closed her eyes, and prepared to dive. But she never went down. "I can't do it!!" She cried out. She grabbed onto Rose's white shirt, not letting it go.

Spud walks over to Roxanne and lifts her up. "Come on, the easiest why to confront your fears is…a little push." Suddenly Spud pushes Roxanne down the ramp. Roxanne and wags her arms in the air, trying to keep her balance. She starts to yell, freaked out of her mind now. As she goes upward on the other side of the ramp she bents back her back, leaning the opposite way. The skateboard flew forward, as Roxanne flew her backwards, making her land right onto her back.

"Spud!!!" "Way to go Spud!" Rose and Trixie complained at the same time.

As Rose jumped down the ramp to help her sister, Spud stuck his finger to his mouth. "Oh, you know I pictured that…different in my mind."

"Roxanne, are you okay?!" Rose reached over, to help her sister up.

Roxanne put an arm over her head, trying to stop the pain. "Yeah I'm fine. But I'm not skateboarding, again!" She yelled out.

"I think we should do something else…" Rose suggested, feeling sorry that she got her sister into this mess.

Jake looked over at Rose, as if she was crazy. "But we just got here!!?" He complained.

"Jake!?" Rose eyed Jake, making him change his judgment.

Finally, Jake changed his mind. "Alright!" He said, still angry from the lack of skateboarding. He jumped down from the ramp to join Rose and Roxanne. "I guess we can go hang at Gramp's shop." Spud and Trixie got off the ramp, and the group headed out of the skate park.

"What's a 'gramps'." Roxanne answered. Everyone looked at her, weird.

"Gramps is my grandfather. He owns an electric shop not to far from here." Jake decided to explain.

Suddenly at that exact moment, a little pudgy dog started to trot down the sidewalk. Eventually it stopped right in front of the teens.

"Ah Jake, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He rejoiced.

Roxanne's eyes widen at the dog. "AHH, it just talked!" She screamed.

"Fu, why didn't you just call me!?" Jake turned his head.

"Well I woulda if your cell phone wasn't off!!" He yelled, Jake looked down to his pocket, remembering that he forgot to turn his cell on this morning. "Look, the old mans out with the Dragon Council. And there's a situation in Central Park that we need to settle."

"We're on it!" Rose yelled, hugging Jake.

The five teams turned on the next street, heading down to Central Park. Fu still a bit tired, decided he would catch up later. "Did anyone notice the talking dog, besides me!?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I lost my train of thought for a while. And I know this chap is a little, boring. But trust me, there will be some action when we get deeper into the story:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sidekicks

**Chapter 3: Sidekicks **

"So let me get this straight. That was a talking dog, and we are going to Central to beat down a magical creature?" Roxanne tried to make sense of Jake's explanation.

"Yup." "Seems right." "Exactly."

Roxanne still didn't feel like she knew everything. "Maybe it's because I'm new. But something here doesn't seem normal…"

Rose giggled a bit. "You'll get used to it."

Soon the crew ran down into an alleyway, a short cut to Central Park. About a minute later, they entered into the park, and looked around the whole park for their mystery enemy. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Roxanne felt a cold feeling inside her body. Goose bumps started to appear on her arms and legs.

"Probably something magical. Something…" Suddenly three hobgoblins appeared out from the trees. They faced over at Jake, and the others. "Like that!" He yelled. "Dragon up!" Suddenly a blue light engulfed him, and he suddenly was a dragon. He flew over to the hobgoblins. "How many times do I have to teach you hob-gobs a lesson!?" He joked as he zoomed into them.

"Get the dragon!" Yelled one of the hobgoblins. Suddenly one with a club ran right for Jake. Jake grabbed his club, and landed on the ground. He swung him in the air, until he let go of the club. He went flying in the air and landed on in a tree. "Ha, who's next!?" He turned around. The other two hobgoblins looked a bit scared.

The next one ran up to Jake with his brass knuckles. Jake threw down the club that he got from the last one, and it hit the hob-gob right in the leg. The little guy tripped, and landed right on his back.

Then suddenly, the third on jumped into the air just as Jake was finishing off the second he. He soared until he fell down right onto Jake's wings. "Hey!" Jake yelled trying to reach his arms over his back. The hob-gob then opened his mouth, and took a bit bite onto Jake's left wing. Jake let out a giant yelp, as his teeth sunk deeper into his wing.

Suddenly, the hobgoblin was whacked right off his back. Jake turned around, to see Rose with her Huntstaff in her left arm. "Rose what are you doing?!!" Jake yelled at Rose. Jake knew that if Rose's right arm was hurt, and that she shouldn't be helping him.

"Looks like I just saved you." Rose laughed. Then the hob-gob up, and got ready to attack the two.

As the two fought off the hobgoblins, Trixie, Spud, and Roxanne watched from the background. Roxanne hid behind Trixie, scared to death. "Are we suppose to help them, or anything!?" She trembled. Though she knew that if they had to help, she couldn't do anything.

"No, we are the sidekicks. We normally don't do anything unless they really need our help." Spud explained her.

Roxanne grabbed onto Trixie's leg. Trixie tried kicking her off. "So do they do this, type of thing, everyday?"

"Everyday." Trixie explained. "See Jake is the American Dragon. It's his job, to protect the magical world, and all."

"Oh." Roxanne stood up, not so afraid anymore. "I just thought he was just weird and had dragon powers."

Suddenly Fu Dog entered into the park. As he walked over to Trixie and Spud, he collapsed onto the grass.

"Man, that's the last time I try walking to Central Park, in the middle of traffic." Fu let out.

Roxanne jumped in the air, and hid behind Spud now. "That dog, it's still talking!!"

Fu rolled his eyes. "Check out the brains on this one."

She then remembered that the dog was talking not to long ago. "Sorry, it's going to take awhile for me to get used to that." She smiled.

"How's Jake doing!?" Fu wondered. Trixie moved aside, so he can see the action.

"Rose you can't do this. What about your wrist-" Jake continued their conversation. He was worried about Rose's hurt wrist, and he didn't want her to get hurt even worse.

Rose picked up a hobgoblin with her staff, and threw him against the other two. "It doesn't even hurt." She laughed it out.

Both her and Jake faced over at the hob-gobs, now all jumbled onto the ground. "They're too strong. Retreat!" The leader yelled. The three jumped into the air, and left in the opposite direction.

Suddenly two little sprites came from the trees, and over to Jake. "Thank you American Dragon for saving our village once again."

Though Jake was still upset that Rose was helping though she had an injury, he put on a smile to their guests. "It was no problem!" He grinned. Then the two sprites flew back to the corner, where the village lied.

"Rose, I know you want to help, but I don't want you to hurt your wrist," Jake said as the group now headed back into the city.

Rose moved her arm over Jake's shoulder. "I'm fine. Back in the Huntsclan, if anyone broke a bone they still had to go out into the field." Which was true, the Huntsmaster didn't care how much pain you were in. You had to do your duties and your missions, no matter what condition your body was in.

Jake knew that she would say that. "I know… I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Awww that is so sweet!!!" Roxanne yelled. Everyone gave her a strange look.

With that…awkward moment, Jake decided he would change the subject. "How about we head down to Gramp's shop, and hang there for awhile?" He suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they turned the next corner and headed for the electronic shop.

* * *

**Why yes, another little chapter. But it starts to get a bit more interesting, nex chapter. I promise:) maybe xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Evening

**Chapter 4: Good Evening**

**I really appreciate father-son time (though I never had any of that time myself x( ) so this chapter will have a lot of good moments with good old Jonathan.**

After spending the rest of the afternoon chilling at Lao Shi's electronic shop, the group of friends departed home at around 8:30 at night. It was getting late, and their parents were getting worried from the absence of their children.

As Jake slumped to the doorway of his house, he dragoned up and slowly floated over to the stairs. Since he was tired from the long day he had, it was much easier to fly, than to walk. Especially now since his father knows about his little family secret, he can freely use his dragon powers in the house.

Suddenly, Jonathan Long appeared out of the shadows of the kitchen, and into the living room. "Umm Jake, can you come down her for a second." He said sitting on the couch.

Though Jake was really tired, he didn't want to leave his father out again. He regretted not telling him his secret later, and since the last time Jonathan seemed to have saved his life from the Huntsman, maybe he owed him, a lot. He slowly hovered down the steps and into the living room. "Hey what's up?"

Jonathan still wasn't used to the whole, dragon thing. "Umm…can you 'dragon down' for me, son?" Jake looked down, and realized he was still a dragon. He went back to human form, and joined his dad on the couch.

"So…how was your day today?" Jake's dad started off. He was never good at these, father-son speeches.

"It was good. Me, Trixie, Spud, Roxanne, and Rose stopped these goblins from attacking a sprite village." He put it out very thick to his father.

Jonathan bent over and looked at his son. "Jake seeing you, protecting the magical world and all, is showing me that you have really grown up. But I want you to be careful, okay…"

"Dad," Jake sighed. "I'm the American Dragon. I think I can protect myself." But everyone knew that he was lying.

"I know you can son. But I want you to know whenever you need me; I will always be there to help." He let out a smile.

Jake answered him with a smile too. "_Thanks dad._" He whispered. He then jumped off the couch, and walked up the stairs. He then slowly made it to his room, and jumped onto the bed. He pictured everything that happened today, so exciting. And the best part was hanging out with Rose, just like old times. He hoped that days like today would happen all summer, and that the happiness that he felt would last forever. Eventually his thoughts depleted, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Not to far from here, another household was preparing for the evening. Just like Jake, Roxanne and Rose entered through their house later than usual.

Both girls looked around the house, as they walked inside. The house looked better than yesterday; almost everything was out of its box and put into its proper space. There was her father sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned it off, once he saw his daughters were home.

"Hey guys. Where were you today!?" He wondered, seemed the last time he saw them were this morning for breakfast.

Roxanne jumped onto the couch, and jumped up and down. "Oh my god daddy it was amazing! First, we went to the skate park. I fell but whatever. Then we went to Central Park, and Rose and Jake beat down some goblins!! It was so cool!!!"

"Goblins? Rose shouldn't you be more careful. The doctor said you can't do anything that will put stress onto your wrist for another 5 days." He explained.

Rose was tired of everything thinking she was going to get hurt. Don't they know her better than that!!? "I'm fine dad, and I did take it easier as I promised." She eyed her sister, for blabbing.

Roxanne headed up the stairs. Rose was just about to head upstairs too, when her father spoke once more. "Oh and Rose, make sure to not leave your sister out. I'm going to be working a lot these couple of months and I want to make sure your sister doesn't feel left out with your friends."

"I know." She smiled, and then ran up the stairs into her room.

She set her bag on her bed, got into her pajamas. Once she was completely dress, she emptied out her backpack. Roxanne entered into her room just as she was.

Rose putted her folded up Huntstaff out of her bag, and set it on the side of her door. "Do you bring that thing everywhere?" Roxanne joked.

"Huntsclan requirements. Besides, you'll never know when I need it."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, she hated when Rose talked about her past when she was in the Huntsclan. She didn't like to think that her sister actually having more of an edge than her. So she changed the subject. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow!!?" She jumped onto the bed.

Rose waited over to her closet, deciding what to wear for tomorrow. "Jake and I planned a date for tomorrow night."

"DATE!?" Roxanne yelled. She hated how Rose had a boyfriend, and she didn't. "What am I suppose to do while your on a date!!?"

Rose remembered what her father told her. "Well you can come, if you find yourself a date."

"Great, how am I suppose to find a date!?" She shrugged her shoulders. She then stomped out of Rose's room and into her own room.

Rose giggled, and then turned out the light. She was tired, and decided to get some rest. She crawled into her bed and shut her eyes. In less than one minute she was fast asleep. As she slumbered, her right arm fall down over to the side of her bed. Suddenly pain started to Rose's wrist. Because she was asleep, all she could do is ignore the pain. She flexed up her fist, as hard as she soon. Soon it was too tight; the cast around her arm broke into pieces, and landed on the floor of her room.

* * *

**If you are wondering what kind of cast was on Rose's arm, it's one of those hard ones xDD.**

**Anyway, most of it was just mumbojumbo except the last part. It should get a bit interesting now!! xDDD :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Date Night

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

Rose arrived at the restaurant downtown from her house. She was wearing a light blue dress that draped down to her feet. Her hair was up too, just as she has worn it in the many dates her and Jake had in the dream realm. However her outfit wasn't that fancy, because the restaurant that was planned for their date wasn't fancy. But it was still proper, to look her best.

Over on the side of the restaurant, there was a large booth. Situated there was man that goes by Jake Long, in a dashing blue shirt and LONG sleeve pants. He wondered if he should have worn a tux today, but he figured he might overdress. Good thing, because that was just what Rose was wondering.

Jake looked over to the side of his booth, wondering where his guest should be. Suddenly, he saw her. He Rose up, to let her sit in like a gentleman. "Hey Rose." He said, in an excited tone.

"Hey yourself." Rose replied back with her usual reply.

Just as Rose moved to the center of the booth, she laid both her hands on the table. "Rose, where's your cast!!?" Jake cared dearly about Rose, and knew it wasn't safe to keep her wrist out of that thing.

Rose looked at her arm, puzzled. Then at a sudden moment, it was as if she remembered abruptly. "Oh, my cast broke off last night. But it feels a lot better now, I think it's healed." She smiled. Jake on the other hand didn't believe that so much, so she changed the subject fast before he could counter her remark. "Oh and if you don't mind, I invited my sister over, we can double date."

"Oh no problem." Jake said though I think he was really looking forward to some alone time with Rose. "So who did she bring!?"

Suddenly Roxanne walked through the door. She had on a similar dress that Rose was wearing, except it was lavender purple. Her brown hair was straightened down rather than wavy like it usually was. And behind her, was her…date.

"Spud!?" Jake looked over, shocked. Rose gave a little glance back at Spud and her sister; she didn't think she would actually ask him!!

Spud was wearing a normal blue t-shirt, and his regular brown pants. For once, he actually wasn't wearing his beanie. Roxanne dragged his arm as she and he made it to the booth. "Okay Spud tonight doesn't mean anything, I just needed a date." Roxanne made it perfectly clear.

"Right this way, my lady." Spud bent down, to left Roxanne get into the booth first. She since the romance, but took it as nothing.

The two couples split apart, into their very own conversations. "So Rose, where were you today? I called your cell, but you didn't answer…" Jake asked her as she and he looked over the menu.

Rose turned to her side, and slowly lifted up her phone without anyone seeing. Sure enough, 2 miss calls showed up on the screen. She tried to remember why she was so busy, to not answer the phone…but she couldn't. "Umm…I can't remember…" She puzzled herself. "I must have been busy…" She tried to cover herself; Jake thought it to be a bit suspicious. Luckily waiter came right after, so the awkwardness disappeared.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with a salad on the side." Rose ordered.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the baked potato with chili, mild please." Jake handed the menu to their waiter.

Spud leaned over to Roxanne. "What would you like my dear?" He tried saying it, all cool and nice like.

Roxanne turned through each page of the menu. "I don't know, everything here is so expensive."

"Do not worry, Spud will pay for you." He said, grabbing her menu really fast. "She will have the steak and bake potato, and I will have the baroque ribs." He handed both the menus to the waiter. After he was finished writing everything done, he walked out of the area to put in their orders.

Eventually, the same waiter came back, with a tray full of food. He handed each person their plate, they chowed down.

"So _Jake_, tell us about yourself!" Roxanne murmured as she took a bite of her steak.

Jake lifted up his head, and thought for a moment. "Uhh…my name is Jake. I'm a pieces, I'm a dragon…not much to say about me." Jake then continued on eating.

Roxanne felt a bit, awkward. As everyone enjoyed their meal, she wanted to talk and have conversations. Spud noticed that eager to talk to, so he made his move. "So…Roxanne how's it like being a twin and all."

She sighed her head; she got asked this question a lot. But Roxanne knew Spud was only trying, so she answered him. "Same thing as having a sister. Do you have any brothers/sisters?"

"Nope." He put on a grin, proud.

"Hmm…" Roxanne flipped from brothers/sisters, to boyfriends/girlfriends. "So Trixie and you…you guys are…"

Spud could not let her finish her sentence. It was just too horrible to hear!! "No, we aren't. Personally I like this girl Stacey at my school, but…she's…not so into me."

On the other side of the table, Rose's and Jake's conversations were on a whole different subject.

"So your cast, it just broke off?" He brought this topic back up again.

Rose let go of the fork in her hand, and looked back at her arm. "Yeah. When I woke up this morning it was shattered all over my floor. But it feels like it's fully healed." She grabbed her fork again and took a bite of her chicken.

"You still should take it easy though." Rose knew that that was his own way of saying that he didn't want her to help him with Dragon business.

"Jake, we already went through this. You're gonna need my help, you can't do it alone."

Jake knew this was going to be hard to convince her. But, he was worried. He already saw her almost get herself killed back in Hong Kong. He couldn't deal with that, not again. "Rose, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I almost lost you once, I can't lose you again."

Rose put her arm on Jakey's shoulder. That was the sweetest thingy anyone has said to her, but she couldn't believe it. "Jake, I will be fine, I promise. Besides…I owe you."

_I owe you?_ Jake was thinking that over, how did Rose owe him? On the contrary, he should owe her. "Back at Homecoming, I almost was gone. But you, you saved me. You gave me a family," She hinted her hands to her sister who was too into her conversation with Spud to notice she was talking about her, "a life. I wouldn't be here right now, without you. Let me repay you back, okay." Maybe Jake was too worried about his love. Maybe she was right. All Jake could do is smile; those words meant so much to him.

"Check please, split it down the middle." He finally was able to speak. The waiter handed him the check, and Spud paid for his and Roxanne's dinner and Jake paid for his and Rose's. After they put out the tip, they walked close to each other out into the street.

Roxanne went over and hugged Spud. "I want to thank you Spud, for coming here tonight. I actually…had a good time."

Rose bent down and gave Jake a kiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll come over about 11:00? Kay?" Jake said. The groups then parted, out their separate ways back to their homes.

* * *

**If you read this clearer, this date night might reveal more than what it means...**

**Anyways, I will try to update this as soon as I can. But I was just informed that I will be taking ANOTHER AP class for school never year (two total, and a pre-ap) And each of my teachers for next year are requiring me to read books before the end of the summer. I have A LOT of reading to do, so I don't know when I am going to have time to update my stories. But if I find time, I will, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6: H

**Chapter 6: H**

**Man I am getting lazy with my chapter titles!! Why does my chapter name only have one letter in it!!!!! **

Just as before, Trixie, Spud, and Jake walked over to Rose's residence and rang her door bell. Down come both her, and her twin. The two stepped out of the house and walked with the group of out their yard.

"Hey Rose." Jake said to her like everyday.

"Hey yourself," She answered putting an arm around his shoulder.

Jake could tell he was blushing. "So…umm…how did you sleep?" He tried talking so know one would notice.

Rose moved her arm. "Uhh…I slept horrible. I feel like I haven't got a week of sleep." She started putting her arms into a fist, frustrated from the lack of sleep.

"So anyways, how was you and Rose's little date night last night!?" Trixie changed the subject as they headed onto the sidewalk.

"It was nice, the food was great." Rose answered her.

Roxanne jumped into the conversation. "Yeah I had a great time too!!" She answered.

Trixie turned her head. "What! You went too!!?"

"Yeah I went with Spud…" She shyly said, she didn't know that she didn't know.

Throwing up her hands, Trixie's eyes started widen. "You mean I was the only person who didn't go last night!!"

Everyone was silent.

Jake decided to throw his two cents in. "Well we told you you could come, if you found a date."

"Awww man! I knew I should have got _Kyle_'s number before the end of the school year!!" She prayed up her arms. Her mind was not set on the cutest boy in the school, Kyle Wilkins.

They all ignored Trixie. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Jake present out a new topic. For now the teens just continued on the sidewalk, unaware to where they were going. "How about we…"

"Please don't say skateboarding!!" Roxanne begged him. "I still have a bruise on my back from last time."

Jake's last words were going to be about skateboarding, but I guess they don't do that. "Umm…okay…how about we just hang at the shop until we decide what to do." Everyone nodded to the statement, as they made a quick left to the other side of the street and headed for Lao Shi's shop.

As the five of them entered into the store, they all had a seat on the couch, bored as ever. "How about we watch a movie?" Spud suggested. "I heard Revenge of the Zombie is supposed to be good."

"Spud! That movies for 10 year olds…"

The teens relaxed on the couch, pondering what to do this afternoon. Suddenly, Fu Dog walks out from the back room and over to the crew. Jake lifted up his head, a glared at him. Fu dog collapsed onto the floor, tired as a dog. "Hey Fu, what's up."

"I'm exhausted. Gramps here just dragged me on a two hour patrol. TWO HOURS!!"

The kids sat up on the couch, looking at the dog. "Young dragon, we have an urgent message from the sprite village in Central Park." Lao Shi walked through the back room, entering into the front.

"Uhh…count me out." Fu pounded his head on the floor.

Jake flipped his body on the couch facing his grandfather. "Me too." He sighed. "Come on G, can't I just skip dragon business today?" All he wanted to do today is hang out with his friends.

"I'm sorry, but we have more important things to tend to." Jake jumped up. He knew that if his grandfather said that, it meant trouble. So Jake grabbed Rose and Roxanne, Lao Shi grabbed Trixie and Spud and they flew off into the air.

Roxanne exclaimed out as they soared over the building. "I can't believe I'm flying!!!" As she held out her arms, the rest were just silent, letting her enjoy her fun.

Finally they landed in front of Central Park. The park was still and quiet, unusual at this time of day. "Yo gramps, what are we doing here?" Jake called out to Lao Shi.

"There has been a report of a creature lurking about in the Park…" He tried to explain it as best as possible. Even Lao Shi the wise, didn't know what they were searching for.

As the stepped deeper into the forest of trees, all their faces went into shock. No one could say a word; all they could do is keep their mouths wide open.

A unicorn laid there on the grass, lying on its side. It had three slash marks, one on its neck and the other on its back legs. Its tongue was sticking out, so you knew there was no hope left for this little guy.

Jake was the first to speak. He stepped up to the unicorn, picking up his head. "How long has it been dead!?" He felt the sorrow for the elegant creature.

Lao Shi slowly walked over to the unicorn. He put his finger on different points on the unicorn, judging it's time of death. "For about 3 hours…" He estimated

Rose knew this wasn't an accident, but the death of the unicorn was not what surprised her. She walked up more, to a tree behind the deceased unicorn. On the tree, there were markings, markings that looked like they were drawn on there. Drawn, was a giant H, with a circle around it.

Rose brushed her fingers on the markings, feeling them. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. "It's…" She started to make out. "It's, the mark of the Huntsclan."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAH!! Oh...sorry. Tune in next time, to learn more on REGRESSION:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Back at the Huntsclan

**Chapter 7: Back at the Huntsclan **

"It can't be…" Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her, there was Huntsclan symbol carved right into the tree. A cold feeling went down her arm.

Jake crossed his arms, stepping in front of his girlfriend. "It's probably just 88 and 89 again…" he sighed.

"88 and 89?" She turned back at Jake. How did they survive the vortex?

"Yeah they quit back at Homecoming so they didn't get sucked into the vortex…" Jake explained. Since Rose was busy with the wish she made, she probably didn't notice the two escaped.

"Who's 88 and 89?" Roxanne stepped over the unicorn and stood by her sister.

"There are these two hunts-chumps Rose used to work with back at the Huntsclan." Trixie explained briefly.

Lao Shi walked over to the tree, staring at the markings. He then looked down at the deceased unicorn's marks. They did look similar, to a Huntsclan staff singe. "If they are back into hunting magical creatures, we must keep a close watch on 88 and 89." Lao Shi passes by the unicorn and out to the way out of Central Park.

The whole gang went back to Lao Shi's shop. After they all forgot about the situation, Spud, Trixie, and Roxanne sat on the couch playing a three player video game. They all were concentrating hard to win the game.

"Level 47!!" Trixie yelled out.

"Spud watch out! There's a zombie coming right at you!!" Roxanne screamed.

Jake seemed amused watching the three get along. But something was missing…he looked back over, to see Rose in the back room sitting on the desk. Interested, he headed over to her.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

Rose thought this situation to be a bit strange. Though what puzzled her, she kept a secret. "I just don't get it…" She whispered. Jake turned his head _what doesn't she get?_ He wondered. Suddenly, Rose pulled off her backpack, and set it on the table. She then pulled out her Huntstaff, and started unfolding it.

"Uhh Rose…what are you doing?"

"We're just going to take a little visit, at the Huntsclan." Suddenly she tapped down onto her Huntstaff. A giant green energy bubble appeared out from her staff, and swallowed up the crew. Instantly, the disappeared from Canal Streets Electronics and entered into an unknown area.

This place seemed a bit, familiar to little Jake Long. One place he has seen briefly. "This way!" Rose yelled through the corridors, running into a room. Jake still stunned, but followed her immediately. As Jake glared the walls of this place, he soon recognized it to be the Huntsclan Academy.

"Rose! What are we doing here?!" Jake yelled to her as she was running faster. He didn't like being in this place. Even though it was totally empty, it still reeked of the Huntsclan.

Finally she slowed her sprint down; she looked through one of the rooms. She could see two boys, sitting next a pole. 89 is playing with a bouncy ball, while 88 is watching him. Rose entered into the room, with her hands on her hips.

88 looked over, to see Huntsgirl walking into the building. It seemed like a miracle to see her. "Look 88, it's Rose!!" He jumped up onto his feet. Just then Jake walked in too, following behind Rose.

"Dra…dra…dragon!!" 89 yelled.

"Ahh!! MAMA MAMA!!" 88 screamed, jumping into 89's arm.

"Wait a minute?" 89 threw 88 off of him. "How are you here right now?" Both of them left, before Jake made his wish. They didn't know that not only both of them were spared, but Rose was too.

Rose clenched her teeth at the site of these two losers. "What are you guys doing hunting magical creatures!?" She yelled at them, acting like their older sister like she used to back in the clan.

Even though she just totally ignored their question, they were still puzzled by the one she asked them. "What are you talking about!?" 89 yelled.

"The only magical creature we went after was a magical frog about a month ago." 88 added.

"Hold up?" Jake went up passed Rose trying to this straightened out. "So you're telling me, that you didn't slay that unicorn in Central Park." He blurted out.

They both shook their head. "But we saw the Huntsclan mark! It had to be a Huntsclan member…"

88 put his finger to his mouth, thinking. "Maybe the Huntsman is back!!" They started dancing with joy.

"He can't be back! We already destroyed him!" Rose yelled out.

Well, that's all that these lame brains could think of. "Well, I'm out of ideas." He replied.

89 shifted his eyes, back at Rose then Jake. "So Rose, you're still hanging out with your BFF forever?" He laughed.

"Hello! How many times do I have to tell you!? The last F stands for forever, your saying Best friend forever forever!!" 88 went over and hit 89 on the head.

"Not aw!" "Uh huh!" The two started arguing about a pointless topic. Rose didn't have time for this; she turned around heading out of the room. Jake followed.

"Wait!" 88 yelled back to Rose, running up to her. "Do you have any food!?" He asked, totally irrelevant of anything they were talking about.

"All we have been eating is the leftovers from the cafeteria!" They groveled on the floor.

Tired of their shenanigans, Rose pulled out from her backpack, an apple. "Here." She through it behind her. 88 89 dodged at each other, trying to be the one to eat the delicious apple.

Rose and Jake continued through the halls, until they reached the teleported room. They type the coordinates into the machine, and headed back into New York.

Back at the shop, Rose was very quiet between her and the group of friends. She had a lot on her mind still, and wasn't sure where to start. "_Maybe the Huntsman is back?_"

* * *

**If 88 and 89 didn't kill that unicorn, then who did?**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Ending Thoughts

**Chapter 8: Never Ending Thoughts**

"Rose, how did you know that 88 and 89 didn't kill that unicorn?" Jake asked Rose, as the entered back into the backroom of Lao Shi's shop.

"Well for one thing, no Huntsclan member would kill a magical creature, and just leave it there. Plus, they could never take on a unicorn by themselves." Rose joked a bit. But her giggling smile soon faded.

Jake joined into the laughter a bit, but then walked forward into the front of the shop. "Should of thought of that." He remarked. But his head turned around; he noticed that Rose was not following him.

Slowly walking to the opposite direction, he could sense fear, worry in Rose's face. Facing downward, Rose looked up as soon as she noticed Jake was turning back. But she turned her head to the side, grabbing Jake's hands. "What if the Huntsman is back!?" She repeated.

Okay, even Jake couldn't believe that. It was impossible; they killed him in the last story!! We all saw it!! "Rose, come on, can you really believe that!?" Jake said, trying to make her feel better.

Sensing that Jake was not going to believe her hypothesis, she didn't want to press on with the thought any longer. She was right there when the Huntsman took his last breathe. "Yeah…right…?" She tried to agree. But if the Huntsman is dead, who could have done the mysterious killing? Another Huntsclan member?

Rose and Jake went forward into the front room. There, Trixie, Spud, and Roxanne just finished their game of Zombie Slayers III.

"Yes! We are the champions of a make believe world!!" Spud cheered. Jumping up, he kind of bumped into Roxanne. Her cheeks soon turned rosy red.

Trixie excited by the game, didn't even notice Rose and Jake entered into the room. But once Jake set his arms on the couch, she realized it. "Hey guys, where have you been?"

Spud sat his butt back down on the couch, and looked over at Roxanne. "Roxanne honey, would you like to join me to get some pizza at Familio Festevedro's!" Spud was referring to the pizzeria his mom owned. Roxanne had been there, maybe once or twice.

"Spud, for the last time, we aren't together!" Roxanne yelled. "But…okay!" Her anger smiled to turn into a smile rather quickly.

Trixie's attention turned from Jake's, back over to Spuds. "Oh not uh, you guys are not ditching me this time. How about we _all _go get some pizza, I sure could use a slice." She looked back over and Jake and Rose. Both nodded their heads, so they exited the shop and walked over to the restaurant.

The five of them sat down onto a table. A woman with black hair set down a large pizza onto their table. "Thanks ma." Spud greeted his mother. Ms. Spudinski smiled over to her son, the slowly walked back into the kitchen.

On the way, and the wait for the pizza, Rose and Jake explained their little visit to the Huntsclan. "So, if 88 and 89 didn't kill that unicorn, who did!?" Trixie said, just as she was grabbing the first piece of pizza and holding it up to her mouth.

"That's what we have to figure out." Jake spoke with his mouth open, chewing on some pepperoni pizza.

"Hmm…" Roxanne switched her focus. "Maybe it wasn't a Huntsclan member. Maybe it was just someone trying to frame a huntsman, just so he won't get caught." She did have a point. But even so, who would kill a unicorn, and just leave it there for evidence!?

The rest of the time, the teens were mostly quiet. With the occasional a laugh or small conversation, they all stayed put at the table finishing up the last of their pizza. Jake, of course, took the last piece.

Roxanne looked over at Spud, who was sitting right next to her. "Thank you Spud for inviting me…!" She smiled. Jake, Rose, and Trixie all gave a strange look at her. "I mean…thank you all..." She abruptly said after. Everyone ignored her.

Of course being the gentleman, Jake paid for the pizza (even though they did get a discount from Spud's mom), and they all got up from their seats and headed for the exit.

It was useless to even go back to the shop, because they all knew they would just sit there, bored once again. So they all decided to call it a day, already. "See you guys tomorrow okay?" Jake waved to the two ladies as they headed the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Roxanne waved, and then caught up to Rose who was a few feet ahead of her. She looked over to her sister, who still had the glum face she had all day. "Come Rose, cheer up. Today's a beautiful day!!" She joked, as she always.

But no matter how much Rose could try, she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. It was like a never ending dream that haunted in her mind.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER!! This chapter had given me some disease called 'writers block.' But finally, I agreed on what I wanted in this chapter. Now that my writers block is gone (for now), I should be updating this story more often that what I did before. So expect a new chapter soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Second Attack

**Chapter 9: Second Attack**

**I'd like to thank LittleGloriaFaith24 for giving me some ideas for this chapter (and for the story.) **

That next morning, Roxanne was up early unusual for her. Most of the time Rose was always up before her, but it seemed lately she has been sleeping in. Anyways, Roxanne was awakened by a phone call for herself and her sister. She got up, and went to the bathroom right next to her sister's room. She pulled out the toothpaste tube, and started brushing her teeth.

As she brushed her choppers back and forth, she couldn't help but hear noises coming from Rose's room. Roxanne pressed her head closer to the wall, to see if she could hear anything. But all it sounded like was Rose's muffled voice…yelling at someone. At times, even screaming out her voice. Roxanne spit, then rinsed her mouth. She gave one last inspection to make sure her teeth were completely clean, and then she hurried out of the bathroom.

She went and knocked on Rose's door. But when she never answered, Roxanne figured it was time for her to enter in herself. She slowly walked in, and noticed Rose was in her bed, talking in her sleep. But Roxanne knew that Rose needed to get up. So without even a second thought, she went to her sister's shoulder and started shaking it.

"Rose, come on get up!" She yelled at her.

Finally, Rose shot her head up, and gave an evil stare at her sister. "Roxanne, stop waking me up in the middle of the night!!" She spoke, and then sunk her head back onto her pillow.

Confused, Roxanne shook her sister once more, telling her to get up. "Rose! It's 8:30!!"

Rose jumped up, and looked out her window. Sure enough, it was bright and sunny outside. Still not convinced, Rose looked over to her digital clock. It read: 8:32. For some reason, Rose could not believe it was already 8:30! It seemed like she was only asleep for 2 hours!!

"Let's go Rose, get dressed! Jake just called five minutes ago!" She set, throwing a pair of pink pants and a flower shirt that was Rose's favorite onto her sister's bed.

Once Roxanne said the word 'Jake', she got Rose's attention. "Jake called!?" She got all excited. "What did he want?"

"He says there has been another attack from the 'mystery killer!' He says we can join them down on in the 5th avenue alleyway in 15 minutes. SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP, GET DRESSED ALREADY!"

Rubbing her eyes, Rose pushed her feet to the edge of her bed. "Already, I'll get up!" She yawned. Even though she was really tired, she couldn't miss a chance with Jake.

Rose quickly got dressed, and the two sisters left the house. They trailed down the sidewalk, and headed to 5th street. Luckily, their house wasn't too far from there, so they didn't travel long. And they seemed to come at the right time too, because Jake, Lao Shi, and Trixie (Spud was too lazy to get up that early, so he didn't make it) were just entering into the alleyway too. Roxanne called out to them, and they both caught up with the group.

"Sorry we're late, Rose slept in!" She joked around. Rose gave a signal with her face, telling her sister to shut up, without actually saying it.

"It's cool, at least you guys showed up. So, where is this creature suppose to be!?" Jake spoke out.

Lao Shi hinted to his grandson, and pointed out his arm to the left of him. Deeper into the alleyway, you could see a small animal sitting straight up. The whole group ran in the cramped alley, to check it out.

A small furry creature laid there. Its fur was brown, and it had a little green elf outfit on. Jake picked him up, to look deeper at his wounds. For now at least, he was a live.

Jake noticed the little guy had a slice mark almost on half of his neck line. And another scar to his forehead. "Who did this to you?"

"I…I don't know. It was dark, and I couldn't s…see. It came out of no where!" He yelled out.

"Come on, we need to get you some help." Jake dragoned up, and prepared to take off.

But the little furry dude fell down his head onto Jake's palm. "Please…it'll get me! I…I need to hide!" He whispered.

"We'll protect you, but first you-"

"No!" He screamed out. "I…need to hide…" His voice started to get slower, and his eye lids slowly went down. "I'm…so scared." Suddenly, his whole body was completely lying in his hand.

Jake dragoned down, and inspected the creature. Lao Shi grabbed his arm, and touched it lightly. "He's gone." He whispered.

A sudden burst of sadness went through the group. "Poor guy." Trixie bent down her head, it was bad enough knowing that he dyed but seeing it with her own eyes, was heartbreaking. Jake set the little guy down in the spot where he found him, next to the trash. There wasn't anything, they could do for him.

The group walked out of the alley, and back onto the sidewalk. Everyone still felt like crying, from that incident. But Lao Shi knew, he had to stay professional about it. "Jake, two killings in less than a day isn't normal. We need to find out who is doing this, and why." He looked to his grandson.

"I know G, but how are we gonna find this dude…?"

"Check to see if you can find any information that will lead us to the attacks. Before anyone else gets hurt." Lao Shi patted his small legs down on the ground, and walked into his electronic shop.

To Jake, Gramps suggestion seemed impossible. "How am I suppose to find something, if I don't know who I'm looking for!!!?" He yelled, but it was a useless question because his grandpa wasn't even there to answer it.

Later in the day, we find Jake half asleep on the computer, looking for any evidence. The three girls (and Spud, who finally joined them) sat on the chairs next to the desk, making conversations.

"So what was it!?" Jake asked Rose, as he searched through useless information.

Rose closes her eyes, trying to remember. "Well, in my dream, I see myself in my Huntsclan outfit, talking to the Huntsman. He's yelling at me…trying to force me to do something. I yell back, disagreeing with him."

Spud looked at Rose, as if he was interested in her story. "Yeah, what happens next!?" He yelled.

"I don't remember…SOMEONE woke me up this morning!" She stared at her sister sitting next to her.

Roxanne gave a small hush of her body. But it soon was over. "Hey it was 8:30! You needed to get up anyways…" She grabbed the cushion on the chair she was sitting in, and banged it friendly on Rose's head. Just like close sister's, they always joked like that.

This time, however, Jake was more into Rose's dreams. Because the last time Rose had a dream like that, it ended up to be true. "So do you think the Huntsman is back!?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I wasn't using my dream charm, so how could put myself into my dream…?" She still was puzzled herself.

Once that conversation was over, an awkward silence entered into the room. All people could hear was the typing of Jake's fingers as they searched through his information. "Man, this is so pointless. Please let's do something else, just so I won't have to do this!!!" He pleaded out.

"Hmm…" Spud thought this out. "We can go see that movie I wanted to see yesterday!" He was referring to the movie Jake said was for '10 year olds'

"Fine whatever; we'll see your stupid zombie movie." He jumped off the chair, and headed for the door. Everyone gave a look like, are you serious!? But no one decided to say anything, because at least it was something to do.

They all walked over to the cinema down the street. Bought tickets, and went inside the theater. Spud joined them later, with a pile of snacks in his hand. "This is gonna be so cool!" He shuddered with excitement. Roxanne's attention was turned to Spud who was sitting right to the left of her. All she could do is shake her head at him, and giggle.

"_And now, our feature presentation."_ Said a voice from a speaker. Everyone in the audience cheered.

Roxanne took a drink of her soda, and noticed she only had a bit of soda left. "Hey Rose can I have some-?" Suddenly she looked to her shoulder, and Rose wasn't in her seat.

* * *

**OOH :) (Just to let you know, the little brown furry creature can be seen in the episode, Something Fishy This Way Comes. Not sure what is their names, so I didn't mention it xD)**

**Just to let you know, I might not update any of my stories until Monday. I'll be very busy, the next four days :(**


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearance

**Chapter 10: Disappearance**

Roxanne was a bit, puzzled to where her sister might have gone. But as always, she never put any thought into what her sister was doing. She reached over to Spud's snacks, grabbed out a piece of popcorn and threw it into her mouth. Her attention was put back, onto the movie.

About 45 minutes into the movie, Roxanne set her elbow down on the arm rest. Just as everyone predicted, this movie was so lame, she didn't know how she wasn't fast asleep by now. She looked back over to Spud, who had a wide smile across his face. It pondered her how Spud could possible find enjoyment, in this pointless zombie movie. But of course, Spud found even a chimp throwing up, to be amusement.

Roxanne then found herself wandering her eyes off the screen. It was the part in the movie where the Zombies were uprising to the surface, BORING! Her eyes seemed to look to her right, to see Rose's seat still empty. Before, she figured that maybe Rose was waiting in the snack bar line, getting some snacks. But even when a movie first premiers, there is never a line long enough to be waiting for 45 minutes. Since the movie already lost her interest, Roxanne decided it would be a perfect time to get up, and search for her sister.

She started off by walking down the hall more, over to the snack bar. This place wasn't very big, so that seemed like the only other place she could be at, unless she went into another movie. She walked around to the popcorn area, no one was in line. Roxanne went around to where you could get sodas and slurpees (**little something for the TV people XD**) but there was no sign for Rose.

Panicking now, Roxanne jumped into the soda line, and pushed everyone out of the way until she was at the very front. 'Hey!' 'I was here first!' the people yelled at her. But she ignored there comments, and stared over at the person who was serving at the snack bar.

"Can I help you?" The man said, as if he really didn't care.

"Yes, actually you can help me. Have you seen my sister here? She looks exactly like me, just with blonde hair."

The man rose up and eyebrow. "How could you not see her?" He moaned out.

Roxanne didn't get the man's answer to her question. "So you did see her, right?" She repeated once more.

The man sighed. "Yeah, about an hour ago."

"An hour ago!!" Roxanne yelled out.

"Kid, are you gonna order anything? You're holdin' up the line?"

Roxanne shook her head no, and jumped out of the line. If she was here an hour ago, where could she be now!? Suddenly, an idea popped up into her mind. She ran into the door on the side of the wall, labeled Women's Room. She quickly went to bathroom, to see if maybe Rose was in there. But sadly, every stall wasn't occupied. Roxanne decided to give up on her search, for her sister. She slowly walked back into the theatre, where she would have to stay here for another hour, until this movie is finally over.

Eventually, the end credits showed up on the screen. Light returned into the theater; the movie was finished.

"That…movie…was AWESOME!" Spud yelled out, as the whole gang got up from their seats. Jake and Trixie's face, showed the opposite opinion.

The whole crew stepped out of the theater, and walked out into the hallway. Jake searched around them, and realized someone was missing. "Hey Roxanne, where's Rose?" He wondered, worried about his girlfriend.

"I don't know. She disappeared just when the movie started. I searched this whole place; couldn't find her."

Jake gave thought to this. People just don't turn up missing in a movie theatre, something must be wrong. "We have to find her!" Jake yelled, running for the exit.

Roxanne grabbed onto Jake's shirt. "No it's okay Jake, Rose is a smart person. She probably just went home or something…I'll go see what she's up to okay?" She reassured him. Jake stopped trying to break free, and gave a puzzled look to her. "Trust me. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" She smiled, and then ran out the building.

Truth was, Roxanne wasn't even sure Rose was at the house. I mean who would pay for a ticket, and leave without even seeing the movie. But it was the only other place, she could think to where she'd go.

As Roxanne ran down the sidewalk, she passed by Canal Street Electronics. She gave a quick glance, to see only Fu and Lao Shi inside. If Rose wasn't here, now her only option was to check at the house. She continued on forward, until she crossed the street over near her house. She ran through the front door, and ran up the stairs.

She walked down in the hallway, and noticed Rose's door was shut. Roxanne turned the handle, and rushed into her room. All her lights were turned off, and Rose was asleep in her bed. It wasn't even 7:30 yet, why was Rose asleep!? Roxanne rushed over to Rose, and shook her body. "Rose, get up!!?" She yelled.

Just like this morning, Rose jumped up, sweating in her sleep. "Huh?" She whispered.

"Rose, why did you leave the movie? You didn't even, watch it..?"

Rose put her hand to her head, she had an enormous headache. Somehow, she couldn't remember about the movie they were going to see, and/or why she left? So avoid any…arguing or misunderstanding, she decided to lie. "I…I wasn't feeling good."

"Oh…" Roxanne spoke, seemed like a justifiable answer. That pit of worry in her stomach now gone, she headed out to her door.

"Wait!" Rose yelled out. Roxanne paused, and turned around. "Roxanne, can I tell you something?" She pushed up her knees to her chest, making room for her sister to sit down.

Roxanne first was concerned. But then a grin appeared on her face, and she jumped onto Rose's bed. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, lately I've been having these…nightmares…" She started out.

"Nightmares? Like the one you had this morning?"

Rose shook her head. "No, these dreams are worse…"

"Well, what are they about?" Roxanne asked, trying to be more help.

"I…I can't remember." Rose closed her eyes, trying to remember any of the dreams she has had for the past week or so. "Everything so…faded, all I know is that every time I have them, I wake up in my bed, even during the day..." She finished. Roxanne stared at her, as if she was actually paying attention. "Do you think…something bad is going to happen?" Rose's soft voice was even softer right now. You could tell she was afraid, last time she had a dream like that, the Huntsman returned.

Roxanne moved her lip to a side, thinking. "Hmm…I don't know, Rose." Was her answer, which really didn't help her at all. "Just know this; dreams are the only way your mind can communicate. If these dreams keep happening, it means your mind is trying to tell you something, okay?" For the first time in her life, Roxanne felt a bit wiser than her sister. That speech made Rose feel, a little better.

"Thanks Rox." She leaned over, and gave her sister a hug.

"Anytime." Roxanne answered. She then turned Rose's light back off, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Seems like Rose is a little worried. What do you think is going to happen next!? TUNE IN NEXT TIME, TO FIND OUT :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Early Riser

**Chapter 11: Early Riser **

The sun had already risen that next morning. Another early morning for Roxanne, she decided she should stop her bad habit of sleeping in, to keep this streak up of waking up before her sister. It felt good, to not sleep the whole afternoon.

Out of her pajamas, and ready to start the day, she walked out of her room, and into the bathroom. She grabbed out the tube of toothpaste, and proceeded with brushing her teeth.

Roxanne violently moved her hand back and forth, making sure that her teeth were clean and ready to start the day. But as she spit into the sink for the first time, she heard a thump that shook the whole second floor.

Following the thump, there was a bang of a door. From the direction of the sound, it sounded like it came from the room next to the bathroom. "_Hmm, I can't believe Rose is up this early, for once_." Roxanne thought to herself. But the theory wasn't that believable, she had to see it for herself.

While brushing with one hand, Roxanne opened up the bathroom door with her other. Sure enough, three feet to the left was Rose. She was fully dressed, even had her backpack on, what a shocker!

"Hey Rose, I was thinking that maybe we could go down to the mall today." Roxanne blurted out as she brushed her teeth. I don't think Rose could even understand what she was saying… "I heard they were having a sale on shoes, and I really could use a-"

Rose stopped in her tracks, and immediately turned around to her sister. Roxanne dropped her toothbrush, on the floor. Slowly, she walked backwards, away from her sister. Rose's eyes were glowing bright green, almost neon green. Roxanne got a glimpse of Rose's birthmark, which was the same color as her eyes. "Umm…Rose, are you okay?" She trembled. Something was in fact wrong, with her this morning.

Just then, Rose brushed her arm backwards, reaching out for her Huntstaff. She quickly positioned it forward, facing toward her sister. She started to charge it up, to make the energy stronger.

A blast of green energy blew right at her. Roxanne flew backwards, crashing into her vanity. Luckily it was on stun, or it could have killed her. But that didn't mean, it didn't hurt. Roxanne grabbed her head, with her left hand. She slowly picked herself up, and onto her feet. Other than she might have a concussion, Roxanne seemed pretty intact. Besides a couple of busies on her elbow and back calf, and the burn mark left on her shirt and chest, she was fine. But right now, her health didn't worry her. Something strange was up with Rose, and she must find out.

Trying to focus her vision, Roxanne kept her left hand over her head. She tipped over at the entryway of her door, but picked herself up. She hurried down the stairs, and stared at her father that was blocking her path.

"Hey honey, where you going in such a hurry?" He chuckled.

Roxanne didn't care about her father right now. She pushed him out of the way, and looked around the house. "Dad, where did Rose go!!?" She asked him.

"She just stepped out not to long ago."

"You let her out!?" Roxanne ran to the door, and quickly put on her shoes. Her father stared down at her, puzzled. "Dad, something's wrong with Rose. I need to find her!!" She quickly ran out the door.

Franticly running down the sidewalk, she searched every corner or alleyway near her neighborhood; each turned up empty. Roxanne started to get nervous, and scared. For the first time, she seemed like the hero, and it was making her worried. She stopped before crossing a crosswalk, and scanned the city around her. No where, was her sister to be found.

Roxanne grabbed her head; it started to hurt even worse. She decided to take this time, to think this thing out. "Okay Roxanne, think!" She encouraged herself. Suddenly, an idea popped up into her head. "I know!" She praised, "I'll go get Jake! He'll know what to do!" She then trotted down the crosswalk, even during the traffic. She then continued to walk forward, to the electronics' shop.

"Come on G, why did you drag me over here this early!?" Jake yelled at Lao Shi, and they both entered the shop. It was summer vacation; even he didn't get up this early for dragon training.

"I'm sorry Jake, but we must find the person behind these attacks. We cannot waste anymore time." Gramps walked over to the backroom.

There was no use arguing with him, all Jake could do is pout, and start his search. But of course, Jake wasn't going to do that. He walked over to the desk Fu was sitting at, and leaned onto it. "Hey Fu, wanna do me a favor?" He gleamed over to the Shar-pei.

"Oh no, no way kid. Last time **I** was the one searching for those Aztec skulls; it's your turn this time." Jake gave an evil stare to Fu, but then slowly started to make his way to the computer.

Suddenly, Roxanne bashed through the door. She held onto the door, holding her chest burn. Not only was she in pain, but she was exhausted from the running. "Jake…" She paused to catch her breathe. "Rose is in trouble!!" She yelled, almost falling over to the ground.

Jake jumped off the stool, and staring at her from afar. "Where is she!?" He asked, in a concerned tone of voice.

Letting go of the door handle, Roxanne slowly went to her knees. Jake slowly started, to walk in front of her. "I…I don't know. She ran out of the house, and I can't find her."

Rose, was missing? Jake suddenly jumped into action, he ran over to the door, ready to leave. "We have to find her." But Roxanne stopped him.

"Wait! Something's different about her." Jake let go of the door, and looked down at her. "Her eyes, and glowing bright green. And her birthmark, the same. I think she's being mind controlled, or something…" Roxanne reached up at the door handle, and brought herself up to her feet.

Fu Dog jumped down to the floor, and walked over to the bookshelf. "Green eyes and birthmark you say? Hmm…I've heard that somewhere before." He grabbed out a magical encyclopedia, and started to search though the pages.

"You keep searching Fu, we'll go find Rose." Jake firmly spoke. He then went into the backroom, to alert Gramps of the news. Then, he scooped Roxanne into his arms, dragoned up, and flew out back door.

* * *

**Sadly, we are coming to an end, to our story. I predict probably 2, or 3 chapters are left. x(, I'm still debating about a fourth sequel, quaduel? (no, that's not going to work xDD)**


	12. Chapter 12: Search and Rescue

**Chapter 12: Search and Rescue**

Roxanne already knew that Rose wasn't at their house. The first stop the two of them went to was Spud's house, seeing if maybe Rose stopped by there. But when Spud answered the door, he shook his head sadly.

Joining the search, the three walked down the street more, over to Trixie's apartment. There was no true place to suspect Rose's whereabouts, so they figured they would first investigate the whole crew's houses. But just like Spud, Trixie's answer was no.

The four of them raced through the city, looking through every alleyway, corner, or hiding spot she could get too. But New York City is a big place, it would be impossible to search every single avenue.

"ROSE!!" Roxanne called out, starting to slow down her run. But there could be millions of Rose's here, and the odds of the one they were looking for calling back was small. But doubt all the odds and hopelessness, the four continued searching.

Eventually, their search led them right to Central Park. Rose was bound to be here; it was the biggest and most likely place for someone to hide. To make sure they didn't miss anything, the group decided to split up, and meet back at the park bench where they started. With that, Jake went forward, Trixie went the left, Spud to the right, and Roxanne walked the outer rim of the Park.

Flying through the forest, Jake went as fast as he could, looking under every tree and bush in Central Park. But suddenly, his flying came to a halt. He heard crackle in a tree, nearby. Jake turned around, to see the leaves of the tree, moving again. His heart racing, Jake soared over to the tree, and searched inside the giant foliage. But sadly, only a giant sleeping bright colored bird rested on the branch. Discouraged, Jake cleared out of the tree, and flew more into the area.

Little did he know, threw the giant phoenix's back, a green singe mark pierced through its skin. And it just so happens, it wasn't asleep…

About an hour later, everyone ended back at the bench. It was estimated that the whole park had been searched through, and still no sign of Rose. The search and rescue party was starting to lose faith.

It was about 5:30 now, they've spend the whole day searching for Rose. Exhausted, the four of them headed back deeper into the city, back to the shop. Along the way, they looked through the movie theatres, Spud's family restraunt, anywhere they've known Rose has been before. No one had seen her all day.

Lao Shi shook his head sadly, as Rose had not returned to the shop, all day. The four jumped onto the couch, tired.

Fu was still on the ground, now with thousands of books scattered by him. He was looking for the book that might have some information about Rose's condition. Even that search, wasn't going so good.

The clock showed 6:30, Lao Shi kicked the four of them out. They all were tired, and hungry, and searching in the dark was hopeless. He reassured them that he would keep on searching, but the four of them needed to get home.

* * *

Roxanne slowly walked through her front door. To the left, she could see her mother and father eating at the dinner table. 

"There you two are, dinner's ready and I-" Her mother called out. But as Roxanne entered and sat down with her family, she realized that Roxanne was the only one there. "Roxanne, where's Rose?"

As Charlotte asked that, Roxanne was messing with her broccoli with her fork. Too depressed and worried to eat. "Is Rose okay sweetheart?" Her dad asked.

Roxanne explained everything to her parents. About this morning when Rose tried to kill her. About Jake and her searching the whole city, and not finding her. About calling and calling Rose's cell phone, but not once did she answer. Roxanne finished off by asking her parents if any of them saw Rose this afternoon. But both frowned, giving the same answer. No.

* * *

Back at the Long residence, Jake walked in, with the saddest face he could ever show. He just wanted to find Rose, make sure she was okay. Jonathan Long walked out from the kitchen, noticing Jake's expression. "What's wrong Jake-Michigan?" He made a joke, trying to raise his spirits up. 

Jake sighed. "It's nothing." He replied, and then walked up to his room. He didn't feel like explaining the situation, to anyone today.

Jake jumped onto his bed, just thinking about Rose. Where could she be? Why is she acting like this? Those questions and more, raced through is mind.

All of a sudden, his eyes wandered off to a dusty old bracelet on the top of his dresser. Jake ran over to his dresser, and wiped off the dust. It was his dream charm, the one him and Rose used to see each other back when she lived in Hong Kong. This was the first time he's touched it, since they defeated the Huntsman. Suddenly, the idea popped into his head. Maybe if he goes into Rose's dream, it will help him find her!!! Jake jumped right back into his bed, trying to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, Jake woke up in the middle of some street. He looked around, to the place he was at currently. _This place looks familiar_..? He thought, as he tried to walk forward, to tell where he was.

Just then, Rose appeared running across the street. She was in her normal clothes, with her Huntstaff in her right hand. She ran super fast down the street, then into an alleyway.

"Rose! Wait!" Jake yelled, dragoning up, chasing after Rose. She was running so fast, even with his wings he couldn't catch up. She continued down the alleyway, jumping over the iron fence that blocked the way. Then she continued forward, back into another neighborhood.

"Rose!" Jake repeated, but still no answer. Rose ran to the side of one house, and then suddenly she stopped.

Jake rushed so fast, and had to push back his wings just to stop. He then watched Rose, just staring at the side of the house. "Rose, what are you doing!!?" Jake yelled dragoning down.

Just then, Rose jumped into the air, grabbing the fire escape. She then flipped herself upward, moving higher and higher up the escape. Jake looked to the side of the house, then back to the front. "Wait…" He thought as Rose made it to the top of the fire escape.

* * *

BAM!! Rose busted her Huntstaff through the window. Shattered glass went all over the room. Jake jumped out of bed, falling to the side. He then got himself up, to see Rose standing right on top of his desk, with her staff pointing right at him. 


	13. Chapter 13: Regression

**Chapter 13: Regression**

"What is that racket!!!" Jonathan yelled over to his kids, from his room. He was the only one who had work tomorrow, so he needed the sleep.

Rose glared at Jake, both frozen in their place. Then, she let out a giant blast, from her Huntstaff. Jake quickly dragoned up, and avoided it. With his tail, he made sure he took hold of his cell phone.

Haley Long was awakened from her sleep, and opened her mouth to the site of the broken window, and the girl blasting at Jake. With the window way block, he flew out from his room door. "Watch mom and dad!" Jake said, as he flew down the stairs. Rose followed.

Plasma beams went everywhere, ruining the walls, and stairs of Jake's house. But that didn't concern Jake right now. Because if he gets hit with one of those blasts, it could just ruin his life.

"Hi-yah!" Rose said as she leaped from the stairs down to the first floor. As fast as he could, Jake rushed out of the front door, and flew into the streets. He looked back; he had at least a good yardage between her and him. With the coast clear, grabbed out his cell phone and placed a call.

The phone kept ringing and ringing… "Come on…" Jake prayed.

Then, someone answered. "Talk to the Fu." Fu Dog called out his usual greeting.

"Fu!!!" Jake cheered out, but he looked behind him, and Rose was right on his tail. He dodged upward, avoiding the pointy part of her sword.

"What's the matter kid?" He questioned as he heard all the noise and stifled yells.

Flying on his back, Jake pushed Rose backwards with his hind legs. Flipping back around, he flapped his wings as fast as he could. "Oh nothing. Except that fact THAT ROSE IS CHASING ME TRYING TO SLAY ME AGAIN!" He screamed on the phone.

Fu muffled the phone, from the loud screaming. "Okay, okay. Well, the good news is that I found out what's wrong with her. Someone gave her a flaw potion."

"A flaw potion." Jake questioned. Suddenly, Rose jumped onto his back, trying to push him down. Jake shifted back and forth, trying to knock her off, and keep the cell phone in his hand.

"It's a special potion that brings out the negative and obsessive aspects of a bad habit. With a drop into a blood vessel, birthmark, or scar, it will bring out the worse habit or anger issues the person has gone through. But the looks of it, her worst habit was fighting magical creatures…"

Jake reached over his tail, and wrapped Rose around it. He then threw her backwards, thrashing her to the ground. With no pain from the fall, Rose jumped to her feet and started blasting at Jake again as she ran. "Just tell me how to make her stop!" He yelled flying from side to side in the alley they were currently in.

Fu started prancing through the door, looking for some more ingredients as he held the phone in his mouth. "I'm working on the spell that will cure her. Bring her to the shop, and it should be ready."

"I'm on it." Jake hung up the phone, and kept it tight in his grip. He leaned in his body, trying to go as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Rose was still blasting at her target. The closest she got, was blasting his tail. Luckily it was only the tip, so it didn't burn that bad.

Racing down the alley, Jake made a quick turn down the next street. The shop was only a short walk away.

Jake flew right into the shop; Rose coming in exactly after. Flying around the room, Jake was dodging the blasts that came from the Huntstaff. Fu was on the side of the store, stirring a small bowl with a giant spoon. "The potions almost ready. But you have to keep her still kid!"

"That's kinda not an option right now!" Jake called out. More blasts came outward, ruining this room also. A blast hit right at the desk Fu was sitting in. "Hey!" Fu said. He then grabbed the potion, and put it down the ground, where he can avoid the plasma beams.

Trying to save Rose was harder than it looks. How was he supposed to keep her still without hurting her? That question rolled through Jake's mind. But it was all over, pretty fast.

Suddenly, one of the blasts short right on Jake's side, making him fall flat on is back. Rose leaped into the air, and charged her staff right at Jake. "It's over, dragon!" She yelled.

A scared face appeared on his face. But he thought up a plan, and quick. "Not yet!" He answered, and blew a fireball right at her. Rose went falling backwards, over to the front door of the shop. Her Huntstaff went flying out of her hand, and over to the ground. As fast as he could, Jake flew over and grabbed the sword. Just as Rose lifted up her head, Jake switched the staff at stun and shot a direct hit of the beam right at her. Rose was rammed right into the door, and didn't move.

Fu ran over to her. "She'll be out, for awhile. Jake, carry her to the desk." Jake soared over, and grabbed Rose. Setting her down gently on the desk, Jake returned to human form.

Ducking down, Fu grabbed the potion he kept on the floor, and moved it back on the table. Stirring it just one more time, the potion let out a purple smoke. "Okay, the potion's set." He then handed Jake, a knife.

"What's this for?" Puzzled as to why Fu gave him this small carving knife.

"Well in order for the potion to work, it needs to set into the exact place where Rose had first got it. And guessing by her glowing birthmark, that's the place."

"So…couldn't you just pour it on her?"

Fu covered his face, why wasn't he picking up on this!? "It needs to be set in newly opened flesh. This means you have to carve through her birthmark, so we can enter in the potion."

WHAT!? That's what was basically on Jake's mind. "You mean I have to carve open Rose's skin! Fu, that'll hurt her! I can't do that...-" Throwing the knife back on the desk, Jake refused his request. That seemed like murder, stabbing a knife purposely on the one he loved!!!

"Come on kid, it's the only way we can turn her back to normal."

Jake stared at the cold body of Rose, if he doesn't do this, Rose might never return back to normal. "Okay, I'll do it!" He cried out. Grabbing the knife, Jake closed his eyes as he first stuck it into Rose's skin. A loud yell let out from her, as Jake continued around her birthmark.

"Now go through her whole birthmark." Fu continued to stir the potion, as Jake went further down her arm. He just felt like crying right now. Rose was screaming on the top of her lungs, from the pain. It was a cruel and painful way, to cure someone from this potion.

Rose tried moving her arms, to prevent the pain. But Jake held her down, so she wouldn't move. The knife carving through her skin, Rose's green eyes were opened wide, almost to the point of tearing up…

Finally, Jake finished the last of her birthmark. Fu poured the potion, all over her arm. As it went into the open flesh, a sizzling noise could be heard. Then…Rose's eyes and birthmark slowly were returning to their normal color.

* * *

**I know what you are thinking, WTF!! xD. This was the whole reason, I wrote the story. That part of Jake carving into Rose's skin, that is what I imagined first for my story. Don't ask me how I came up with that, because random thoughts like this happen a lot. :)**

**The next chapter shall be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I like writing it :D**

**Oh yeah...as I promised before. This is the defined term of Regression: Reversion to an earlier or less mature pattern of feeling or behavior. Or in other words, to bring back old anger, or bad habits. **


	14. Chapter 14: Damage Report

**Chapter 14: Damage Report**

Scrunching her face from the pain, slowly Rose's regular vision was returning to her. Her actions were no long being controlled by the potion; she was back to normal.

"Huh…?" Was Rose's first real reaction not being affected by the potion anymore. Then she abruptly grabbed her arm, holding it trying to relieve it from the pain.

Jake opening his eyes, looked over at her. She looked like she was back, to her normal self. "Rose?" He spoke, making sure that she was better…

"Jake?" She looked over at him, confused.

Fu Dog jumped off the stool. "Looks like she's all better, guess I better call the old man and tell him we found you."

"Found me?" Rose questioned, her vision was kind of blurry at what had just happened. Suddenly, it all just clicked to her. She went over to Jake, and hugged him. "Jake, I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't know what I was doing…I thought it was all a dream!" She cried out, feeling so bad she just tried to kill the guy she loves.

Jake put his arms around her. "It's okay really, I'm just glad you didn't kill me."

Rose smiled. But suddenly, she let go of Jake, and grabbed her arm once again. Blood was rushing out of her wound, fast. Jake hurried and ran to the back room, and grabbed a paper towel. He set it on there, just for now.

Off the phone now, Fu trotted back to the two, and carried a bandage and a small bottle. Once he hopped back on the stool, he opened up the paper towel and squirted the antibacterial liquid right on top of her wound. Rose cringed when he did. "This will stink, but it will prevent infections…" He opened up the bandage, and set it all around Rose's hand and wrist. "Keep this on for awhile, it should stop the bleeding."

"Look, I'm so sorry for this happening…I think the Huntsman put that potion on me the day I met him in my dreams…"

Fu looked over at Rose, "Well, at least we know now who has been doing those mysterious attacks."

Just then, Lao Shi pushed open the door, and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Rose there. "Rose," He began to say.

Rose stood up, and walked over to Gramps. "Lao Shi, please I am so sorry about this… I-" Rose apologized for the third time. Not all the thank yous in the world could take away what she did these past couple of weeks.

"It is not your fault, Rose. The good thing is everyone is okay, and AI-YAH!" He screamed as he looked at the messed up shop. Plasma blasts broke lots of inventory, and damaged some of the walls.

She turned around, and looked at the mess she created. "And I promise, to help clean this place up. And whatever's broken, I'll pay." Lao Shi couldn't be mad at this one. All he could do was laugh it off.

Rose turned her head, and looked at the store entrance. When she realized how dark it was, she looked over at the clock; 10:39. "I better get home; my parents are probably worried sick about me." She pushed up her weight with her left arm, and prepared to leave.

Jake was about to stop her, when Lao Shi spoke. "Come, it is late. You shall rest here, for the night. I will call your parents, to tell them that you are safe." Holding on to the door, a smile appeared on Rose's face. She let go of the door, and walked over to the couch. She was a bit tired from the lack of sleep, and the fact that she was fighting the American Dragon. One night here, wouldn't do any harm.

As Lao Shi made the phone call, Fu went in the backroom and handed Rose a blanket. As she sat right up on the couch, Jake sat in a chair across from it, looking at her. "Jake, I don't know how many times I can say this…but I am very sorry."

"Rose, it's okay. I forgive you." He smiled; Rose gave a grin to follow that. She then lay down on the couch, still looking at Jake.

"Did I hurt you?" She inquired.

"Nope. But you did…break my window." He laughed.

Rose jumped up from the couch. "I swear Jake, tomorrow morning I'll go straight to your house, and fix your window." She was so nervous; she couldn't believe she broke his window!!

Jake sat up, and moved the blanket back on top of Rose. "It's no problem. The important thing is you getting better." Rose then grabbed Jake's hand (with her good hand) as she gently closed her eyes. "Even if I have to stay here all night, just to make sure you're safe…" Suddenly, Rose found herself fast asleep. But the middle of the night, Fu and Gramps looked over at the two love birds, sleeping right next to each other, on the couch.

The next morning, Jake and Rose were awakened by the door bell sound when someone walks through the door. Then suddenly, Rose was being squished by the random guest.

"Rose! We are so glad you're safe honey!" Yelled Rose's mom, as she hugged her daughter.

Roxanne walked over by the couch, putting her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Mom worried about you all night, believe me."

Lao Shi approached the two concerned parents, to explain to them just was exactly was going on. "Your daughter was being brainwashed by a very powerful potion. But she has returned to her regular behavior and should be completely back to normal."

Charles walked over to his daughter, and lifted up her right arm. He noticed the bandage, and the blood stains that shown through the material. "Rose, what happened to your arm?" He spoke in a concerned tone.

"I kinda got myself in a bit trouble." She gave a kind smile to her father. As every father knows, there is only one thing that their kid needs when they give that smile; money. "Speaking of trouble, I may need an advance on my allowance. I might have wrecked some things, when I was on my rampage."

Everyone looked around the room, noticing that it looked pretty bad. The price of fixing up her…damages boiled his blood. But right now, he was just happy his little girl was okay. "Of course honey." He gave out a fake smile.

Jake rose up his head, and looked over at Rose. She blushed at the site of him. "Come on honey; let's leave Rose alone with her friends." Rose's mom went over and pulled her husband away. Both of them got up, and headed out of the door.

Away from everyone, Roxanne quickly walked over Jake and Rose. But she stopped, when she realized both were lying in the same blanket. "So, what did you too do all night?"

Once she said that, Rose and Jake threw off the blanket off the blanket. "Nothing…" Jake smiled. A small drop of sweat dropped down his head.

"Really. It doesn't seem like that to me."

"Roxanne!" Rose threw the pillow on the couch at her. Both Jake and Rose couldn't help smiling.

Just then, the door opened up once again. Trixie and Spud walked through the door. "Rose! You're back!" Spud yelled at the site of Rose.

"Hey girl, we were lookin' for you all day yesterday!" Trixie sat in the chair, next to the couch.

Roxanne moved Jake and Rose apart from each other, and sat down between them. "So Rose, you feeling better?"

Touching her arm, Rose felt no pain. "Actually I am."

"Good, so what do you want to do today!!?" Roxanne got up; she enjoyed spending everyday with Jake, Trixie, and Spud.

Rose stood up, and looked at the shop. "I think I better clean up the shop, before I do anything…"

Just then, everyone grabbed out tools from the back room, and fixed up the burn marks that walls Rose destroyed last night. They patched up walls, painted the walls, and cleared out broken inventory. About two hours later, the shop seemed….just as good as before (kind of).

Trixie stood up, and looked at their work. "We did good, team." They dropped all their tools and junk, and walked over by the door. "So now that's over, what do you want to do next?"

"I better get home. My mom's gonna be so mad at me for destroying the house…" Jake said, as he rushed out the door.

Quickly, Rose grabbed his hand. "And I better go too; I helped make the mess I better fix it up. I'll see you later guys, okay?" She headed out the door.

Roxanne looked at the door, then back at Trixie and Spud. "I better go with them, with Rose's hurt arm and all she might have some trouble fixing whatever she destroyed." Just then, Roxanne bent over and…gave Spud a kiss on the cheek. She then trotted over, to catch up with Jake and Rose.

Standing there, Spud was mesmerized by the kiss. After a while, both he and Trixie realized they were alone in the shop. "Wait, what are we doing here?" Spud finally spoke out.

"Don't tell me they were going to leave us out of everything." Trixie spoke. Spud and she ran out of the door, and onto the sidewalk. "Hey guys, wait up!!"

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I am debating still if I want to do a fourth story after this (as my other three stories, I made the last chapter of the story to be called the story name of the next story. But I have no idea what to call the story that might come after this. Plus, I don't know if I can still make it have a Re- to the title. xDD) **

**Thank you all, for reading!! TA!**


End file.
